The present disclosure relates in general to the field of software development, and more specifically, to version state visualization for software applications.
As software applications become increasingly sophisticated, their complexity also increases, along with the number and variety of underlying components. Developing and maintaining a complex software application may be challenging, as its numerous components must each be developed, configured, tested, and maintained or updated. Moreover, because the various components of the application may be developed by different development teams and/or entities, new versions of each underlying component may be developed independently, and thus the timing and frequency of new version releases may vary for each underlying component of the application. In addition, new versions of the underlying components of the application may or may not be compatible with the application itself, depending on the extent of the changes. Accordingly, ensuring that the components of an application are updated with the latest compatible versions may be challenging.